Forum:Bukkithead's Inventory Override
. User may delete/edit other users posts and may allow unexpurgated edits to talk page and might not. }} Hi all, with my recent implementation of the DLC travel hub, I have taken to doing many, many Armory runs in order to find prefixes for the Legendary Prefixes List. As a consequence, I am finding lots of weapons that I am having a hard time not picking up. As a further consequence, my Bank/Inventory are getting rather clogged. I always think that just because I won't use them doesn't mean that somebody wouldn't want them. I will post itemcards of things that I am putting up for trade. Trade, not dupe, as I am looking to get rid of stuff. I am perfectly happy to trade multiple items for fewer exceptional ones, as this would help me get rid of things faster. I may be inclined to donate stuff if I feel like it, or simply cannot shift things, but please don't assume that I will. NO modded items; none of these are. If you try and trade them to me I will personally bite off your face. Please post any requests in the space at the bottom (with itemcards please). I will be removing items from here if they are no longer available. 15:47, August 14, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: I recently passed on a lot of weapons to a very good friend of mine (who has almost finished the whole game with his first character), as such I have removed quite a lot from here. However, I still only have 3 spare slots in my Bank, so if anyone wants any of the below weapons (except pearls) you are welcome to them. Pearls will still need to be traded for (I would like another 1500+ Bessie for my Siren). 15:01, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Combat Rifles Pistols Revolvers Rocket Launchers Shotguns Sniper Rifles SMGs Shields Trading Space : Are you looking for anything in particular? I'm interested in the Destroyer (and maybe a Skullmasher), so let me know if there's anything you want for it (them). 16:18, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, a high-spec Anarchy, Tsunami, Aries or Ironclad for my upcoming Siren would be great :D (I actually have an even better Skullmasher on my inventory page if you're interested) Oh, or a Rose shield better than 1573/419 for my Hunter. 16:24, August 14, 2010 (UTC) : I can hook you up with most of those. I'd need to check my Roses again. And only a 6-shot for the Aries, though; can't beat your 2-shot. 16:32, August 14, 2010 (UTC) : Ok, cool. I'm online now if you want to have a look. 16:35, August 14, 2010 (UTC) (my Aries is only Level 48 though, would love to see it at Level 61, I expect it would be very scary :D) ---- I'm interested in Jackal, let me know if you need anything for it. 20:50, August 15, 2010 (UTC) If you'd like you can add me on Gamespy and show me what you have, unless you have a very good Anarchy or Aries. 21:15, August 15, 2010 (UTC) If the trade for Jackal isn't over yet, I would like to offer one of my Aries' (got two of them, both lvl 60+, both dmg 1k+), and my Anarchy (around 170x4 dmg), also I was looking your Invertory page and you could use some better Hellfire, so I'm offering mine. 07:05, August 16, 2010 (UTC) I want that ironclad, i got a serpens, stalker, and/or rose i would trade for that iorncladDarth Lime 02:01, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Darth Lime: I already have a Serpens and Rose, but you can have the Ironclad for the Stalker. Gamespy ID is the same as my signature. 03:09, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Edit: The Jackal now belongs to Zaph, sorry. fry said you'd be interested in his ~135x4 gearbox anarchy? sorry if this ruins the deal / if the deal has been done. (Also, I spy my old Volcano from ages ago. And my Ironclad is outdated. sadface) 11:21, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Ah, the irony. As luck would have it, I found a 192X4/12.5 ROF Anarchy last night (I finally found that damn secret chest in TCN), which seems scarily good to me :s I'll put it up on my inventory. The Anarchy isn't actually for me but for a personal friend (we're playing through the game together and I'm also trying to get him a great set of weapons) so I'm still looking for one. I've taken the Volcano off, I don't know why I put it on there (I only have one atm so it's not really excess baggage). And I swear the best Ironclad I have at the moment you gave me :s 14:00, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Edit: Lies, I found a better one. :B Would you like it back? No neeed, you can keep it. 12:01, August 17, 2010 (UTC) I'd like to make an offer on the friendly fire and the steel stinger i've got (sorry i don't have the stats, but trust me, these guns are worth your while) a hyperion reaper, every single pearl gun with great stats, and other legendaries if you could just tell me the name of any gun, in a pin drop i'd get it to you all my guns are completly mod free, and i am a rather legit player Cyp2il 06:26, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Add me (Bukkithead) on Gamespy and I'll pass them to you. 09:43, August 18, 2010 (UTC)